


Step into my Circle

by Rhaeluna



Series: The Arendelles [1]
Category: BioShock Infinite, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Elsa, Bisexual Female Character, Biting, Blow Jobs, Childhood Trauma, Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, First Meetings, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Elizabeth, Meet-Cute, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Seattle, Social Justice, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub!Elsa, Trans, Trans Female Character, Trans!Elsa, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, dom!elizabeth, dreadnought by april daniels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaeluna/pseuds/Rhaeluna
Summary: Elsa and Anna are on vacation in Seattle when Elsa meets Elizabeth, a smart-mouthed local girl who shares her love of books and gay things. Awkward flirting and a good fucking ensues.





	Step into my Circle

**Author's Note:**

> I am in rarepair hell.

Elsa kicked her feet over the edge of the bench looking out on the harbor. She played with the soles of her heels, grimacing. Bright, blue sky. Warm, sunny rays catching the sailboats and ferries as they churned across the water. Elsa inhaled the scent of the Puget Sound. God, she couldn’t stand it. Sun? Where was Anna, she said she’d be back soon with the sunscreen. Elsa flipped open the book she’d been carrying (Dreadnought by April Daniels) and spread it above her head for some shade. It didn’t help with the sun but critically succeeded in making her feel like a daft fool.

“Let’s go to Seattle!” she’d told Anna after they’d finished up business in LA, “It’s never sunny there!” Wrong. Why was it advertised it as rainy helltown every day all the days if it was going to look like California when she decided to visit? Elsa huffed, feeling foolish for raising her hopes so high. To spite her the sun seemed to burn ever hotter, frying her pale skin.

They’d spent so long in southern California Elsa swore she forgot what the cold even was. Anna teased her, lapping up the sun like a puppy against Elsa’s warnings about sunburn. They’d found some renown in their work, which kept them busy but also constantly in need of time off. The sisters were known behind closed doors as the girls in charge of the Women’s Services Network; Elsa made it her mission to help women out where the system was failing them, providing contraception, abortions, immigration services, protection from abusers, and HRT meds for trans women all under the table, no questions asked. While the most recent administration had made those things harder to get than they’d ever been, Elsa Arendelle wasn’t having it. Working behind the law had its downsides, of course. No consistent hours, the threat of violence. Anna’d taken it upon herself to become Elsa’s fulltime bodyguard as well as her partner in crime, and Elsa could never thank her enough for it. It felt so long ago now that they’d been able to quit their day jobs, Elsa thought, gazing out on the water. They’d had hurdles. Cops. ICE. State troopers. The sometimes-unsavory methods they used to pad out the last of their parents’ fortune. But they did it, growing from the basement under their favorite bar to a small network of safe houses up and down the west coast. While renown and reputation meant money and deals, it also meant meetings. Agreements, networking, contracts; paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. 

Elsa thought Seattle could help her slow down for a bit, see a new spot. A rainy, cloudy spot overflowing with mountains and trees and distinctly lacking sunshine. Oh, if only she’d done her research in advance. Elsa whipped out her phone and began texting Anna.

Elsa: where are you???

She gave it a minute. Then:

Anna: omg sis cool ur sweet jetz hold them horses im to the rescu

Caught up with something sure, but at least she was okay. Elsa shrugged off a sudden pang of nerves and her phone buzzed again.

Anna: u won belieev this babe I met WOWZA

Ah. That tracked. Elsa rolled her eyes and put her phone away, still holding the paperback above her head. The wind was nice, at least. She watched it ruffle the ends of her blue dress, idly playing the fabric between her fingers. Elsa smiled. A girl, huh? Anna was having fun; suddenly the sun didn’t bother her so much. Elsa was lost in her thoughts when the girl approached from her left, walking down the creaky wooden planks of the pier. Elsa heard her laugh before she saw her; it was lovely, short and light. 

“Do you need a parasol?” The woman asked, “a little old fashioned but I think it might work better than subjecting April Daniels to the relentless sun.”

Elsa turned to the girl approaching her, startled out of her daydreaming. 19, 20 years old? Long brown hair in a ponytail, shimmering eyes. Blue skirt, white blouse. Pretty. Very pretty. Wow Elsa, um, your gay is showing? “A wonderful idea,” she said, “since you suggested it I can only assume you’re carrying a 1920s vintage parasol to offer me, right?”

The girl giggled. “Oh, good one. Fortunately I’m all out, though perhaps I could offer some company? I’d like to get off my feet and most of the other benches are taken.” The girl’s smile faltered and Elsa watched hesitation rise to her eyes. 

She glanced at the street behind her. No Anna, and her phone hadn’t buzzed again. Why not? She probably had a minute. Of course you could make an excuse about being busy, even though you’re very clearly not. No! A pretty girl wants to talk to you, Elsa. You got this! A little Anna popped into her head to cheer her on, inspiring her to social success with chants and dances that reminded her of arguing birds. Pushing a strand of her white hair over her ear, Elsa smiled at the stranger. “I’d like that.” She scooted over on the bench and patted the place next to her. Wait, oops. Was that too familiar? “Don’t overthink it!” said head-Anna.

The girl sat and made herself comfortable before extending her hand. “Elizabeth,” she said. Elsa hesitated long enough to make the exchange awkward but took her hand nonetheless, chiding herself for her pause. 

“Elsa.”

“A pleasure,” said Elizabeth. Elsa straightened; did...did she just purr? That’s not fair! Elsa gulped. Way in over my head in 3...2...1... she wasn’t even used to touching people yet after spending her childhood with her hands wrapped in gloves. Even a handshake felt weirdly intimate. Head-Anna popped by again and Elsa thanked her for the encouragement she dispensed. “Have you finished that yet?”

Elsa blanked, then saw Elizabeth looking at her book. “Oh, yes! This is actually my third read through,” Elsa rubbed her hands together, bashful, “I take it you’re familiar?”

Elizabeth nodded. “I’m a big fan! Not nearly enough trans heroes in fiction.” Ah. Well, that’s promising. A wry smile snuck its way into Elsa’s expression. 

“I completely agree,” how to bridge this next part... “are you, uh, well,” Elsa stammered.

“Trans?”

“I was going to say queer but that works too.” Elsa coughed. She couldn’t have made that more awkward, could she? You don’t just…ask someone if they’re trans. But like, also, new trans friends? Elsa was in desperate need of those and she wasn’t going to waste her vacation time on people who didn’t get it.

“No, but I am queer,” Well, not a total loss then? “Big crush on Calamity.” Elizabeth winked and threw up some finger guns, pew pewing at Elsa like the best of imitation cowgirls. Elsa hoped her new friend couldn’t see her face turning red as all thoughts of finding a timely exit left her. Cute. So…cute.

“I really like Danielle. Trans solidarity you know? Reading this was like...why didn’t this book come out when I was a kid?” Elizabeth nodded along; hopefully she got what Elsa was laying down. She didn’t think herself confident enough to just go out and proudly declare herself trans to a total stranger, but damn if she wasn’t good at implying things without ever actually saying them. Growing up in a deeply troubled household had...some merits? Like, two. Two whole merits. “I especially like that she’s trans and a lesbian. Relatable, right? Though I guess technically I’m bisexual but hey, details.” Elsa forced herself to laugh. Elizabeth smiled. Please work. Come on, let’s just get this over with, I’m trans, I’m trans, I am willing you to realize, don’t make me say it in concrete letter words.

“Definitely, not nearly enough of that. More please, fiction lords!” Elizabeth giggled and Elsa felt her heart pick up. The breeze was comforting. Elsa realized she wasn’t nervous at all anymore.

“Do you live around here?” Elsa asked. Innocent enough, right? Wrong.

“Why, would you like to come home with me?” Elsa snorted and fought to catch up with the breath quickly escaping her lungs. Are you real? “Oh, uh, sorry, was that too much? I’m kind of new at this.” Elizabeth laughed awkwardly and tangled her fingers in her lap. “I’m sorry if that was out of line, I’ve only really ever read about flirting in books.” The sea breeze caught her brown ponytail and gods, Elsa thought, she’s beautiful. What even is today?

“But you are flirting with me?” Elsa said, stuttering to get it out. Smooth as fuck, ice queen. Elizabeth flushed and nodded. “Then by all means, please continue.” Elsa winked. Winked! Too much? Nope, Elizabeth was eating that up. Excellent, good call, said head-Anna. Proud of you, Elsie!

“Oh good. You’re gorgeous and I was needing to sit down and I just…well, why not?” Elizabeth laughed, clearly relieved. “To answer your question I moved here recently, just after getting my GED and spending a year in France. I had a…complex upbringing so after I reunited with my biological father I really wanted to get out the country for a bit. Never even got to high school and I’m still trying to find a job but I’m handy with a lockpick, if that counts for anything.” Unlocking my heart, maybe. So gay, Elsa. Bisexual. Words.

“You and me both. My parents wouldn’t let me leave the house until I was 18 because they thought I was a freak or something,” Elsa said, feeling the wounds as she spoke of them, “I’ve been traveling with my sister though, that’s helped.”

“I’m so sorry. But I’m glad you still have family that loves you. I know how important that is.” Elizabeth smiled.

“Thank you.” She hadn’t been expecting to say that, not really. She found herself disarmed by Elizabeth, trusting her more than she often did with strangers. The sun bearing down like a succubus in a roller rink didn’t help her moderate what was coming out of her mouth, of course. Why hadn’t she gone with Anna to get sunscreen? I’ll be fine, Elsa had said! Stupid. “What kind of complex upbringing?” Elsa asked.

“I was kidnapped as a kid and raised in a cult,” said Elizabeth. Elsa reared. Okay, what are the odds? Two queerdos with trauma level 11 coming through on flirt barge #9.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry, Elizabeth. What is it with queer kids and shitty childhoods?” Elsa asked rhetorically.

“I dunno, I blame capitalism.”

“That’s valid.” Elsa did a quick check around her. “There’s no one, like, after you that I should be watching out for, right?” She found herself taking inventory of the blunt objects she had on her. Not many, to be fair. Muscle was Anna’s job. 

“Oh god, no. Not anymore.” Elizabeth paused, “Well, I mean, my dad is in town right now and he’s probably looking for me since it’s almost dinnertime but knowing him he’s somehow gotten into a bar fight.”

“Okay, good.” Elsa chuckled, trying to lighten away the darkness welling inside her, “I think? I would like to see a bar fight.” The girls giggled and shared a meaningful look. Elsa hummed, pleased. “Is this what happens with strangers? You just bare your heart without shame? It’s a new feeling.”

“Sometimes I think you can only do that with strangers,” Elizabeth said, “but only if they’re queer and gorgeous.” She paused, adding, “sorry I’m weird.”

“Don’t be, I’m guilty too.”

“It was nice meeting you, Elsa,” Elizabeth said, smiling. “shall I get out of your hair?” Please, drag your fingers through my hair, Elsa thought.

“No,” Elsa said too quickly. Elizabeth’s eyes widened and she smirked, “Um, well,” The force is with you, Elsa! Head-Anna cheered her on, “would you…”

“I’m sorry, babes,” Anna said, “am I interrupting something?” Elsa and Elizabeth checked behind them to find Anna arm-in-arm with a blond girl sporting the longest hair Elsa’d ever seen. Her sister was bouncing in her usual tank top and shorts, holster hidden under the jacket wrapped around her waist.

“Um,” Elsa began.

“No, I got it,” said Anna, tossing Elsa the sunscreen she’d promised. “Rapunzel, this is Elsa, my big sister. Elsa, this is Rapunzel; she’s gorgeous and we met in Rite Aid.” Rapunzel blushed to her ears as Anna showed her off. Elsa smiled. “I can see you’ve met a lovely lady yourself, sis. You want us to make ourselves scarce again? There’s a coffee shop near Pike Place I wanna check out...”

Elsa glanced at Elizabeth, watching the other tourists pass behind her. Then she gathered her courage. “Elizabeth, I know you were about to leave, but would like to join me for some iced tea?”

Elizabeth pinked and nodded, a grin growing. “I’d like that very much. And maybe some music and dancing after…?”

“Sounds heavenly,” Elsa said. Anna erupted into giggles and began to trade hushed, excited whispers with Rapunzel. Elsa ignored her, blushing when Elizabeth took her hand.

 

-o-

 

Elsa groaned as Elizabeth shoved her against the hotel room wall and kissed her. She tasted of alcohol and sweat, her hands already under Elsa’s dress caressing her thighs. Elsa wrapped her arms around Elizabeth’s shoulders, tugging the shorter girl closer. Elizabeth moaned. Elsa felt more than heard her shudder against her. She giggled, high on arousal, and nipped Elizabeth’s lower lip.

Iced tea went wonderfully. After chatting the afternoon away, Elsa bought Elizabeth dinner at a cute pho place; Elizabeth returned the favor by buying her a drink at one of her favorite clubs. Elsa jittered with nerves but after a drink or two she was on the floor with Elizabeth, teasing her with words and touches. They danced. Anna and Rapunzel came by and left again, Anna checking in on her big sister, making sure her phone was still charged. Elsa asked her sister if she could take over their hotel room for a bit and Anna grinned from ear to ear, eyebrows waggling. Elsa tried at a snide comment but fumbled the delivery as Elizabeth dragged her in the direction of the hotel. They stole kisses under the moon, laughing gaily.

“You’re gorgeous,” Elsa said between kisses, tangling her fingers in Elizabeth’s hair, “Wasn’t expecting this today, totally pleased with this turn of events.” Elizabeth purred and Elsa’s heart dropped another level. She laughed, shaky, nervous and excited all at once.

“I think we can toast to that,” she said, her voice husky, “you okay with me leading?”

“By all means, I’ll chirp like a bird if you do something I don’t like.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Elizabeth said, dragging her hands higher up Elsa’s warm thighs. She breathed deep, giggling, “you’re lovely. So soft to the touch…like I could barely bite you and you’d bruise.” Elsa whimpered. Holy shit. “Oh, does that get you going? Good.” Elizabeth reached the waistline of Elsa’s underwear, trailing her fingers over the spots where fabric met skin. Elsa groaned, her hips rocking involuntarily.

“Fuck, Elizabeth.”

“Mmm, is there something you want, babygirl?” Elizabeth traced her fingers closer and closer to Elsa’s swell, her lips ghosting Elsa’s ear, “I could just eat you up.”

“Please,” Elsa begged, wiggling under Elizabeth’s delicate touch. Her breath was hot on her ear, soothing and intimate. Elsa hoped Elizabeth knew what she was getting herself into.

Elizabeth growled. “Who would I be to deny such a tone?” She nipped at Elsa’s neck, another groan escaping her. She relished the warm lust in her belly. Elizabeth moved to Elsa’s core and began to massage her outside her lacy underwear, dipping the tips of her fingers under the fabric but pulling back before she could reach the sweet spot. Elsa whined. Whined! Embarrassment mixed with her arousal, both pooling inside her anxiety. What if Liz saw her girl dick and decided to back out at the last second? She had every right but damn if she wouldn’t feel gross, dysphoric, and undesirable afterwards. What if she called her weird, what if she freaked out? Elsa would probably need cartoons and ice cream before she could get back up again. And Anna. 

Elizabeth kissed Elsa’s neck everywhere she could find skin then made her way down, kissing her throat, her collar bone, her sternum. She lowered onto her knees, still bracing Elsa against the wall. Moment of truth, thought Elsa. She held her breath as Elizabeth pulled aside the loose fabric of her summer dress and drew her panties down to her knees.

“Mmm, Elsa, you’re so cute!” Elizabeth said, touching lightly at first. Good. Excellent sign. Elsa’s nerves did a nosedive and she let out the breath she’d been holding. Maybe now she could actually relax, “Here, get this off.” Elizabeth handed Elsa the bunched up fabric of the dress. Elsa lifted the whole thing over her head, leaving herself naked save her matching bra. “I love your underwear by the way…”

“Thank you,” said Elsa, her voice nearly a whisper. Her heart fluttered with thanks, appreciating Elizabeth more with each second that passed.

“Is there anything I should know?”

“Um.” Excellent question. “Pressure is more important than friction now, please don’t touch my, uh, testicles. Everything else you’re good though.” Elsa blushed, grateful that she asked. She thought about defending how much size she’d lost in the years since starting HRT, but decided against it. Elizabeth didn’t look like she cared in the slightest how big she was.

“Anything you ask, beautiful,” Elizabeth said, running her hands up and down Elsa’s stomach, “Have I mentioned I love your tummy, too? So soft.”

Elsa grimaced, remembering her many stretch marks. “It’s fat.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s bad,” Elizabeth kissed right under Elsa’s belly button, humming affection into her skin, “such a gorgeous woman, I’m so lucky right now.” Aw, jeez. Elsa shuddered and had to catch herself from falling over. What dream did she walk into? She felt her cock twitch in pleasure.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you,” Elizabeth said to Elsa’s penis, stroking the underside with a finger.

“Oh my god, you’re talking to my junk.”

“You’re right. I should be doing something else with it, shouldn’t I?”

Elsa was about to reply when Elizabeth took her into one hand and popped the hard tip into her mouth. She caressed Elsa with her tongue in slow, loving strokes, moaning around her. She sucked hard, once, twice, her lips warm as gentle sunlight. Elsa was convinced she’d died. “Holy shit,” she said, panting, “holy shit; holy shit, Liz.”

Elizabeth let Elsa slide out of her mouth, licking her lips and smirking. She squeezed Elsa’s shaft, tender but firm, her other hand stroking the trembling girl’s thigh. “More, babygirl?” she said.

“More,” said Elsa, “please.”

Elizabeth grabbed her ass as she took her in again. Elsa writhed, mewling Elizabeth’s name into the dimly lit room. Glancing out the window she could see the city skyline against the sound, unsure whether the stars in the sky were the real ones or constructs of her arousal. Elsa gasped. Elizabeth was firm, pushing down and releasing to create a cocktail of pressure in her most sensitive areas. She pumped Elsa in and out of her mouth, taking her to the hilt. Elsa gazed down at the head of the woman bobbing between her legs in worship. She ran her fingers through the girl’s short hair, giggling, still amazed that a beautiful vacation girl was sucking her. 

“Something amusing?” Elizabeth said, saliva dribbling down her lip.

“I’m just so lucky,” said Elsa, unable to stop her giggles from bubbling into a laughing fit. Elizabeth smiled. 

“Just wait, I came prepared.”

Elsa gazed at Elizabeth as she pepped her length with light kisses before getting back to her feet. Elizabeth reached into the duffle bag she’d grabbed at her apartment and withdrew a pretty pink strap on and some lube. Elsa’s mouth dropped; Elizabeth waggled her eyebrows. “Lucky me just got luckier…” Elsa said, her breath heavy and hot. Elizabeth placed the tools on the bed and dragged her lover into another kiss. Elsa met her hard, fingers gripping Elizabeth’s back. Swapping kisses, the two women stumbled to the bed and collapsed. 

Elizabeth pinned Elsa, shoving her wrists into the mattress. “God,” Elizabeth said, “I can’t believe I’m going to fuck you.”

Elsa whined, higher than before, wriggling under her captor with need, “Please, Liz, please…” 

“Show me your back,” Elizabeth smiled, teeth bared like she was hunting. She released Elsa’s wrists.

Elsa rolled, pushing herself onto her stomach and raising herself for Elizabeth to see. Her face was crimson, her lip bruising between her teeth. “Liz…” Elizabeth smacked her ass. Elsa whimpered, wiggling her butt against Elizabeth’s groin. 

“There’s a good girl,” said Elizabeth. She harnessed herself and attached the pink dildo, squirting lube onto her hand. She stroked herself wet, rocking her tip against Elsa’s entrance. 

“Oh, yes,” Elsa sighed, pushing back into Liz, feeling the pressure against her opening and groaning. Elizabeth poured lube up and down her length, taking care to prepare. Then, evening her breath, she wrapped her fingers in slick and stretched the woman below her. “Fuck, oh my god, I want you in me, Elizabeth, please.”

“Patience, kitten. We need to make sure this’ll feel good for you.” Elsa moaned as Elizabeth fingered her, warming her muscles and slicking her up. One knuckle, two knuckles, three. More fingers. Quicker, now. Elsa bit her lip, trying not to be loud. She really didn’t want to make any kind of scene. But. She gasped and cried out when Elizabeth scissored her fingers inside her ass as deep as she could push them. “I think you’re ready,” Elizabeth said, “Don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Elsa clapped her hands to her mouth. She groaned, burying her face in the sheets with embarrassment. 

Elizabeth laughed, teasing but affectionate. “Oh my god,” she said, “Elsie, you have a daddy thing? Wow, how did I not call that ahead of time?” 

“No, I mean yes, but,”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay! It’s just. Wow, that’s funny.” Elizabeth rubbed circles in the small of Elsa’s back, her partner still trying to dig a hole in the bed with her face.

“Noooooo,” Elsa whined.

“It’s alright, I promise.” Elizabeth leaned down to kiss Elsa’s back, “I don’t mind. I think it’s cute.”

Elsa sniffled. “Really?”

“Yes, kitten. You can call me daddy if you like.” She smiled, petting Elsa’s head and back.

“Okay. Thank you, Liz.”

“Of course,” said Elizabeth. She repositioned, aligning her tip with Elsa’s entrance using one hand while massaging her hole with her other, “Now, would you like to keep going?”

“Yes,” said Elsa, “Please.”

“Then relax, babygirl.”

Elizabeth pushed in. “Oh, daddy,” Elsa said, exhaling the words. Elizabeth was slow, working herself into Elsa with care, her hands tight on the girl’s hips. She pumped in with a slow rhythm, gliding deeper on every thrust. Elsa shivered, clenching around Elizabeth’s length as it filled her. She hissed, sighed, begged. 

“Relax,” Elizabeth said again. She shoved once more. And then she was buried in Elsa, the fullness of her cock stretching the girl all the way out. Liz paused; she breathed into the tight pressure of the harness against her clit, relishing Elsa twitching under her. Elsa’s breath was slow, moans escaping with each exhale. The women relished the feeling of being joined. Elizabeth laughed, light and airy like the first time Elsa heard it. Elsa giggled in response and pushed against her mate’s fullness, sighing into the swell filling her.

“Mmmm,” Elsa moaned.

“Good?” said Elizabeth.

“Yes,” Elsa said, clenching and unclenching her stretched walls, “it’s so good, daddy.”

“I’m glad. I’m going to fuck you now, okay?” 

Elsa nodded into the sheets, a warm smile spreading over her lips. She gasped when Elizabeth pulled back out to the tip; she cried when she slammed back into her. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, ah, ah shit, Liz!” Elizabeth smirked. She built a hard rhythm, plowing Elsa into the mattress, deep thrusts forcing loud moans from the girl under her. She slid easily, filling and emptying Elsa, chasing her own pleasure by pushing onto the harness, rutting her clit against the warm leather. 

“Oh, Elsa, you’re so good.”

“Yes, daddy!” Elsa yelled, unable to keep quiet.

“Mmm, and loud too,” Elizabeth spanked Elsa as she buried her cock in the girl’s ass again, “scream for me, kitten.” 

Elsa cried out repeatedly, moaning and begging Elizabeth’s name, pleading for her to go faster. So she did. Her thrusts lost depth as she sped up, grunting, slickness wetting her groin and her thighs. Elizabeth rutted into Elsa as quick as she could, her own pressure building, her grip on Elsa’s hips loosening as she sweat. 

“Touch yourself, babygirl,” Elizabeth said, breathing hard, “I want you to come for me.” Elsa’s breath hitched. She wiggled, worming a hand between her legs to squeeze and pull her length. “There’s a good kitten.” 

“I’m so close, daddy,” Elsa said.

“I’m glad,” said Elizabeth. She grunted on each thrust, pounding Elsa deeper into the bed, her hands no longer holding the girl’s hips but gripping the sheets on either side, bracing her as she slammed into Elsa from above, “Fuck, you’re so fucking wet, come for me, babygirl, come for me.”

Elsa whimpered, riding towards her climax, pushing back into Elizabeth’s thrusts. She rubbed the underside of her cock, pulling her length with warm hands, teeth clenched. She shuddered. Once, again, chasing the pleasure, feeling the pressure, building inside, building, oh god, oh Christ. Elizabeth moaned above her, fucking her like she loves her, stretching her wide, pumping her full, leaning down, what? She’s biting her throat, oh god, Elizabeth is biting her throat as she fucks her, teeth sharp and harsh, claiming, owning, bruising soft flesh. She makes Elsa her own.

Elsa came undone. She cried out, voice sharp. The waves flooded her and she arced into her orgasm, panting, shivering. Elizabeth pushed her hips flush against Elsa’s ass and held herself there, all of her swallowed up inside Elsa. Pleasure seared through Elsa’s blood, her limbs. Her thoughts were white, holding her in time, cradling her. An ocean of love drowning her in bliss. Then she caught her breath and felt feeling return. Her muscles went slack, the waves smaller, calmer, fading away. 

Elsa collapsed, heaving into the sheets, sweat glistening on her hot skin. She pulled Elizabeth down with her, tugging her into a kiss. She palmed Liz’s ass, squeezing, bucking into her lover, pleasure still creeping away. Her hands darted to the parting between Elizabeth’s legs and unclasped the leather, tossing the cock aside.

“Oh, what’s this?” Elizabeth said, voice hoarse. Elsa pressed hard into her, relishing Liz’s gasps, her sighs, rubbing hard love into Elizabeth’s clit until she came on top of her, mewling Elsa’s name, panting, moaning.

Elsa kissed Elizabeth again, long and deep, swapping tongues, pushing all her love into the other woman. She cradled Liz’s face with slick fingers, licking her hands to share Elizabeth’s taste with her. When their orgasms fully faded Elizabeth giggled into Elsa’s ear. Warm breath. Their bodies lied flush against one another, legs and arms tangled.

“You’re incredible, every single inch of you,” she said. Elsa laughed. 

“So are you. I haven’t been fucked that good in a hot minute.”

They rubbed noses, leaning in until they kissed again.

Elsa watched the stars outside the window, glad to find them real. They mixed with the city lights, sparkling at her from afar. Elizabeth spooned her, arms tight around Elsa’s soft tummy. She was asleep sooner than expected, lulled into dreams by Elizabeth’s breath on her bruised neck. She smiled as the dark settled behind her eyes.

 

-o-

 

The sun woke Elsa before it woke Elizabeth. Outside their hotel window the sky was blue and sunny, another day of vacation. Elsa watched crows and gulls dance in the air. Clouds drifting by like there was no rush to the speedy world they lived in. Elsa was naked, she smelled of sex, and she couldn’t imagine a more pleasant way to awaken. Glancing around the room, her eyes settled on the chase in the far corner.

Anna was sprawled on the chair, still wearing the same clothes as the day before. She was drooling from the edge of her mouth. On her bedside table, Elsa found a note written on a folded room service menu, scrawled in sharpie:

“what u couldn’t use the fuckin table instead of our bed? no class! glad u had fun, sis! ;)”

Elsa chuckled, already thinking of places that would sell her enough chocolate to satiate her little sister. She rolled over to face Elizabeth. Her face was peaceful, her brown hair a tangle. Elsa was fond of her. Only a day and she didn’t want to say goodbye.

“Hey,” Elsa said, kissing Elizabeth’s nose. Liz’s face scrunched.

“Mmmmm,” she moaned. Elsa giggled.

“It’s morning, beautiful.”

“That it is,” Elizabeth said. 

“Hey,” said Elsa, “when you said earlier that you’re good at picking locks, was that a joke?”

“Nope,” Elizabeth rolled her shoulders, peeking an eye open and smiling, “I indulged in a great many books on the subject, and other similar practices, while holed up as a kid. Had a chance to put them to the test, too. I’m kind of great at it.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” Elsa said, pulling herself flush to Elizabeth and kissing her, “because I want to offer you a job.”


End file.
